26 Prompts
by StephiiDd
Summary: A-Z Prompts based around Kimiko and Raimundo. Oneshots, Raikim! Each chapter has its own rating.
1. Acceptance

Rating: K

A - Acceptance

* * *

"Hey,"

She leaned against the corner, looking in on his room. Although her gaze was fixated on him.

"You've been on your own since we got back," She was blunt. Yet her voice still held concern and compassion. "We're celebrating saving the world. It's not the same without you."

 _Saving the world_. Something they wouldn't have had to do, had he not betrayed them and fell for Wuya's bribes. He was happy to be back, he truly was. But did he _truly_ deserve to be welcomed back?

"Raimundo?"

There it was again. That compassion. Why was she being kind to him? What did he do to deserve that kindness? He's the reason she was nearly crushed to death.

"Stare at the floor all you want, but I'm not leaving until you speak to me."

Stubborn. She's always _so_ stubborn. She moved from the corner to the floor in front of him. That sapphire gaze not once leaving him.

"I got all day, Rai,"

With courage from nowhere, he finally meets her gaze. Those powerful eyes which made him feel like she could read his soul.

"Ready to talk to me?"

Her voice was quieter but more welcoming than before. She was trying to show him he could open up to her.

He didn't need to think. Just do. His arms wrapped around her waist as he buried his head into her neck. He _needed_ comfort.

It didn't even take seconds for her to reciprocate. Her arms wrapped around him as a hand brushed through his hair.

"We can't celebrate without the person who actually saved the world, you know?"

"It wouldn't have needed saving if it weren't for me."

There it was. The words which kept him hidden away.

"How it happened doesn't matter," she whispered against his head. "What matters is the four of us are here, _together_."

"Why are you so easily accepting me?"

"Because if I were in your shoes, I'd have probably had the same outcome."

He pulled away. He needed to look at her. See if she were true to her words.

"Kimiko..."

She simply smiled. Lightly tracing her thumb across his cheek.

"Let's join the celebration, shall we?"

He nodded, a small smile resting on his lips. They never spoke about his moment of comfort. A secret between the two, a way to confirm his acceptance to them, and to her.

* * *

 _Read and Review_

 _Feel free to leave prompt suggestions!_


	2. Blue

Rating: K+

B - Blue

* * *

You don't know what you have until you lose it.

He'd never truly appreciated those eyes of hers. That sapphire gaze which set his soul alight whenever he locked eyes with her.

None of them had expected her to fall that day.

Hannibal hadn't played fair in the fight. The creature knew it would be to his advantage. The other three were having to battle Wuya and Jack, though it was mainly Wuya.

He'd forced Kimiko away from the group. Preventing anyone else from joining their battle.

She fought strong and fierce. Her fire soaring through her veins. But she'd never expected the creature to catch her off guard.

A punch to the jaw was what it took to briefly disorient her. Turning back to throw a punch, her left arm was forced in an unnatural position. The shriek from her lips confirming something broke.

Nobody in the area other than Hannibal had truly realised just how close to the edge they were. A drop leading to water and land.

"Kimiko!"

Omi's shout seemed to fade into the background as the girl was kicked off of the edge. The team terrified at what they'd just witnessed.

They all wanted to dive to her rescue. But their battles weren't yet over.

Clay and Raimundo threw themselves at Hannibal, leaving Omi to handle Wuya. All three having to control their rage.

Together, the duo managed to swiftly overpower the creature. Seeing the opportunity, Clay demanded their leader go find their girl.

He landed next to the river. His eyes scanning the area.

Her body lay face down in the water.

Pulling her from the water, he lay her down in front of him. Without even checking for a pulse he started on the chest compressions. Praying — pleading for a result.

Her body lay still, but he refused to give up.

It couldn't be true. She couldn't be gone.

"Come on, moça," he begged through grit teeth. "You can't leave us now."

He carefully pulled her lips apart. Blowing air into her mouth before continuing with compressions.

He didn't want to believe he'd never see her again. He couldn't believe. Those eyes which filled him with hope on the toughest of days. The blue which washed away the stress. He couldn't lose her.

He'd become so focused on the compressions that the water hitting his face startled him.

Her voice was severely hoarse as she deeply inhaled. Her eyes still yet to open.

"Kimi?" He whispered. His hands lightly holding her cheeks. "I'm right here, bebê,"

It was a squint, but they finally opened. Those sapphire orbs peaking through the lashes.

"Rai—"

"Don't talk." He calmly ordered. "Just focus on breathing, and I'll take care of the rest,"

She could only give a small nod before grimacing at the pain in her body. Evidently, temporary death didn't remove the pain from her injuries.

"I'm gonna take good care of you, okay?"

His whisper couldn't fight the cracks in his voice. Or control the tears in his eyes. But right now, that didn't matter.

You don't know what you have until you almost lose it.

* * *

 _Read and Review_

 _Feel free to leave prompt suggestions!_


	3. Cave

Rating: T

Contains swearing.

C — Cave

* * *

"Raimundo, I need you to look at me," She held his face in her hands, tapping his cheeks with her fingertips. "Open your damn eyes, Pedrosa!"

The four had split into pairs to go fetch the two new Shen Gong Wu. Clay, Omi, and Dojo go for one; while Kimiko and Raimundo use the Silver Manta Ray to grab the other.

It was supposed to be a simple task. Then again, every mission was supposed to be simple.

They were all getting fed up with the Heylin sides constant surprises. Of course, they were trained for it. But that doesn't mean they want to continue putting up with it.

"The hell happened?"

"Yokatta," She whispered. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Where are we, Kimiko?"

"Some cave."

It was true. They were in a cave. But she had no idea which cave in which part of the island.

They were caught in a minor explosion thanks to their eldest nemesis, Jack Spicer. Raimundo happened to be the closest, therefore receiving the worst of the blow. Fortunately for them, they were both far enough away to end up with grazes and cuts; although Raimundos' head hit a rock as they fell to the ground.

"Why are we here?" His tone was filled with annoyance.

"Because," She snapped. Sarcasm already hitting strong, "If you were awake to see, Spicer's stupid Jackbots were waiting to attack. It was stay and risk you getting killed, or get us both to safety."

"Cut the attitude, Kimiko. My head hurts too much to deal with it right now."

Her eyes darted to him. Her lids closing slightly as her gaze instantly became a glare.

They weren't on good terms, but he didn't need to be an ass.

"Fuck you, Rai."

But neither did she.

He sat and watched her walk further into the cave. A ball of fire in her hands as she went to explore — and most likely get away from him.

His head dropped into his hands. 'Way to go, idiot.'

She prioritised his life, and instead of thanking her, he insulted her.

Pushing himself up, he leaned himself against the wall as he stretched his arms forward. He continued the stretch despite the pains in his limbs. He was going to be sore for the next few days.

Turning his head, he watched Kimiko return from her exploring. Her gaze remained focused as she looked ahead.

"There's not much in here. But I've also not heard anything from outside so Spicer may have left by now."

He ignored her words, instead staring at the stain on her side. Walking over he ignored her confused glance as he brushed against the mark. His eyes locking onto hers as she hissed.

"Did you know you were bleeding?"

"No,"

Looking down into her eyes, he just stared, admiring everything about them.

"Come here," It was a whisper of a request. His arms sliding around her waist pulling her in before she could give an answer.

Instead, she rested her against his chest. Releasing a heavy sigh.

"Thank you,"

She looked up at his face, although she could only see his chin. "For what?"

"For putting my safety first," ... "And for not burning me to a crisp when I didn't appreciate it earlier,"

The feeling of his shirt pulling made him look down. Her hand clutching onto his shirt as her face pressed against his chest.

"We're going to get through this, right?" He asked as he held her tighter.

Kimiko tensed, fully knowing he wasn't talking about their current situation.

Their relationship had hit a rough patch; the pressure of their daily lives certainly wasn't helping them. They both knew Omi, Clay, and Dojo grouped together so they could avoid witnessing any possible arguments. Not to mention avoiding the tension the two create.

"Kimi?"

"I want to," She whispered. Silently cursing herself for the tremor in her voice.

A warm hand cupped her face, the thumb stroking across her cheek.

"We should look at that cut,"

"Mm,"

She took a step back. Slowly peeling up the shirt to reveal the wound. Raimundo simply kneeled down, resting his left hand on her hip he used his right to examine the bloody area.

A touch on a sensitive area caused a sharp hiss from Kimiko. Raimundo quickly stood up, his left hand still resting on her hip as his lips pressed against her forehead.

"It looks worse than it is, we'll get it cleaned up when we're home,"

"You've got the Silver Manta Ray on you still, right?"

He nodded.

"We'll need to move up to get enough room the active the Wu. There was a small slope before the entrance,"

"How far did you take us?"

"As far as I could."

The two made their way out of the cave. There wasn't a trace of Spicer, although they still kept their guard up. Raimundo flew the Silver Manta Ray like he always did; Kimiko instead chose to sit up front with him, watching the clouds around them.

They were silent at first, before making awkward conversation. Their unsure words soon became their usual chatter. Laughing at jokes and ranting about what had been causing frustration. A weight slowly lifting from the two.

Once they returned, they were greeted with smiles turned to concern as they saw the state of their teammates. The grazes and bruising showing on their skin. It took a lot of reassuring that the size of the bloodstain was, in fact, nothing to worry about. But that didn't stop them from rushing the two into the medical wing.

Only one of the two Wu were retrieved that day. But something far more precious was saved.

* * *

 _Read and Review_

 _Feel free to leave prompt suggestions!_


	4. Doubt

Rating: K

D — Doubt

* * *

"I never doubted her for a minute,"

Raimundo's words couldn't have been truer. He'd watched her struggle as she tried to control her temper. The frustration in her eyes glowed like a flame whenever she made a mistake.

He felt they weren't close enough for him to just go and give her comfort or advice. Besides, there was no telling if she'd take it as pity and wind up feeling more annoyed with herself.

So instead he supported her another way.

He made sure she knew the bet was being made, but she didn't know who bet what.

It had infuriated her more, at least, until the end result.

She was glowing with happiness after winning against Spicer. Any wavering confidence had been replaced with strength and belief. And she had managed it on her own.

He wouldn't tell her, but he was proud of her that day.

And the way she stuck her tongue out when they bumped fists— No, that's not what he should be thinking. Especially the reddening blush she had across her cheeks—

He'd never doubted her, and apparently, he was more than just proud.

But that's an emotion to consider another time.

* * *

 _Read and Review_

 _Feel free to leave prompt suggestions!_


	5. Eventually

Rating: K

E — Eventually

* * *

There was a gentle breeze during this particular afternoon. Sitting perfectly with the warm, sunny weather that rested across the temple. The Xiaolin Dragons _in training_ had been given the day off to recover from a recent attack which had left all of them beaten and bruised.

Their Shoku leader sat on the roof, both legs hanging off the edge as his arms rested behind him. His arms ached, the muscles silently pleading with him, but he ignored it for the sake of _some_ comfort.

The attack had been on the temple itself. Hannibal Bean had created the plan of attack, with the assistance of Wuya and Jack Spicer. Knowing the three enemies, their plan was predictable. Hannibal would focus his attacks on Raimundo, testing the Shoku's abilities. Jack would use his many Jackbots to fight in his place, keeping the monks occupied while specific bots caused damage to the temple. Wuya stuck true to her nature. As quickly as she could, she snuck away to the vault, aiming to steal as much Wu as she could carry.

Omi and Clay dealt with Jack and his robots, ensuring minimum damage reached the temple. Kimiko had been the one to handle Wuya. She despised the remarks the witch made about her — _especially_ the remarks on her and Raimundo's relationship — but she knew if she could push past it, and simply throw her into a wall _several times_ , she'd easily forget about the comments.

At the end of the battle, they'd all made it out alive. The majority of the injuries were bruises and injured muscles, something their natural abilities as Dragons _in training_ would swiftly heal. The worst injury happened to be a bloody scratch on Kimiko's arm, created by one of Wuya's many sharp claws. They'd come out the battle lucky, but the next morning their bodies screamed at them.

Raimundo didn't bother responding as the figure sat down next to him. Joining him on the roof uninvited. Although, _she_ didn't need an invitation. She sat with her right leg hanging off of the edge of the roof, the left leg resting against her thigh, her hands rested by her foot.

A smile crossed her face as their leader rested his head on her left shoulder. "Hey," she muttered, her lips grazing his forehead in a chaste kiss.

He smiled at the greeting, slightly rolling his head back with a low hum. "Hi,"

"Thought you could use some company, _unless_... I'm not wanted here," She battered her lashes as the corner of her mouth quirked up.

"Don't even try and leave," His voice was playful, responding to her previous action.

Kimiko simply giggled, resting her head against his.

"So what did I do to earn the company of Miss Tohomiko?"

"I need a reason to spend time with you?"

"No, _but_ , I'm well aware that you can only spend so long doing nothing before needing to find something to do,"

"Goo Zombies Multiplayer is out, wondered if you'd want a few rounds," Her eyes flicked to the roof's tiles, "Spend some time together,"

Raimundo watched her, his eyes examining her features. "What did she say that's gotten to you?"

Kimiko dropped her head, defeated at her bad attempt at avoiding the situation. Usually, Wuya's words weren't an issue. Something she could easily brush off. But this time...

"It was a comment about us. It's stupid that it stuck,"

"No, it isn't." Adjusting slightly, he turned himself towards her, holding her hands in his. "Tell me about it,"

"She said... She said you're going to leave me and watch me burn in my own destruction,"

" _Kimi_ ,"

"What she said, she said to get at me, I know. But," Her fingers laced with his, the hold helping ease her nerves. "I can't get the last part out of my head,"

Taking his left hand from hers to hold her cheek, his thumb tracing across her skin, he watched her enjoy the gentle movement. "I'm not going _anywhere_ ," he whispered, moving his lips to hers. A gentle kiss before pulling back, his lips still brushing against hers. "And someday? I'm going to ask you to marry me. Nothing she can say or threaten us with will change that,"

"Someday?" Kimiko asked. Her words but a whisper as her cheeks wore a strong shade of red.

"Well, _eventually_ , you know? When I get round to it,"

"When you get round to it," Kimiko repeated, laughter taking over her words. "Always the romantic, Raimundo!"

He sat back, watching her laughter and smile. Nothing could compare to moments like these.

Raimundo wasn't brave enough to tell her that he already had a ring. Hidden away for weeks. Constantly losing the courage to ask _the_ question, despite knowing she'd say yes in a heartbeat.

"So," He asked with a smile on his face, "You still want that game?"

"Absolutely,"

He'll ask her. He will. Someday... _Eventually_.

* * *

 _Read and Review._

 _Feel free to leave prompt suggestions!_


	6. Fight

Rating: K+

F — Fight

* * *

Throwing her fist forward, she smirked as her inflamed knuckles collided with the witches jaw. Without hesitation, she jumped back. Barely avoiding her opponents' claws from scratching her abdomen.

Kimiko sharply exhaled. Fatigue from the long fight lurking. She hadn't seen her teammates in over twenty minutes. Everyone trapped in their own battles across the city.

A gust of wind from behind caught her attention. She didn't have time to look. Wuya threw herself forward, throwing her fist at the adolescent. Blocking with her right arm, Kimiko forced her hand under Wuya's armpit. Using as much force as possible, she threw the witch over her shoulder and into the brick wall behind her.

Taking a few steps back, Kimiko finally assessed the area. Raimundo had found himself in the same area as them. Him and his opponent, Chase Young. She couldn't see or hear Omi and Clay; although a faint rumble in the ground told her the cowboy wasn't too far away.

Moving her eyes back to the witch, she jumped to the side, narrowly missing her foot. What she didn't expect, was Wuya pushing her arm forward, clutching Kimiko's throat.

Gasping for air, Kimiko grabbed Wuya's hand. Trying her best to break free from the woman's hold.

"Kim!"

Ignoring Wuya's laugh towards her concerned leader, Kimiko focused her fire into her right leg. Swinging forward she soon breathed a deep breath, relieved to have the hand gone from her throat.

"I'm fine!" she called back, once again throwing a fireball at her enemy.

Backing up a few steps, she pressed against another body. Turning their heads, the two saw they'd backed into each other.

"How about we wrap this up, moça?"

Kimiko smirked, "Let's finish this."

* * *

 _Read and Review._

 _Feel free to leave prompt suggestions!_


	7. Graze

Rating: K+

G — Graze

* * *

"Would you stay still?"

"It hurts,"

"Don't be such a baby I need to clean it,"

"But it stings!"

Kimiko glared at her boyfriend lying on the floor before her. The nasty graze on his knee.

"You've had far worse injuries before, but the great Raimundo Pedrosa is brought down by a graze."

"Shut up," he grumbled. "You're a terrible nurse,"

Kimiko covered her face with her hand, bursting into laughter.

Opening an eye to look at her, Raimundo couldn't help the smirk on his face. "What's so funny?"

Still chuckling to herself, Kimiko asked, "Since when am I a nurse?"

"You're attending to my battle wound aren't you?"

"Battle wound?" she smirked. "That's what you're calling it?"

"Yes. I lost, and the floor won," he muttered the last part, keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

Kimiko giggled again, her eyes on his face. "Will you at least try to stay still while I make sure it's clean?"

"Sure thing, nurse," he looked to her and winked. Smiling at her now pink cheeks.

Rolling her eyes, Kimiko went back to work. The antiseptic wipe in her hand as she examined his knee. It definitely looked worse than it was, but she knew she'd feel better making sure it wouldn't risk getting infected.

"There," Kimiko sat back, satisfied with her work, "we're all done."

"Not quite, my nurse,"

Her brow raised as she watched her boyfriend sit up, the smugness resting on his lips.

"And whatever is wrong?" she questioned.

"You haven't kissed me better,"

"Kissed you better? You mean your injury, right?"

"I mean what I said," his playful wink brought a smile to her face.

"Oh, if I must,"

Leaning forward, she tilted her head as her eyes watched his lips. As his eyes closed, he quickly opened them in shock. Her lips now resting on the tip of his nose.

With a pretend glare in his eyes, Raimundo watched her fall back laughing, "Oh, moça you asked for it!"

Diving on top of her, his fingers danced across her stomach. His mischevious grin only growing as her laughter turned to pleas for him to stop. He continued to tickle her until her hands grabbed the side of his face, forcing him into a kiss. Raimundo's hands moved from her stomach to her back, pulling her close. He smiled into the kiss, feeling her giggles against his lips.

At the feeling of Kimiko pulling back, he looked at her face. Her cheeks wore a rosy hue as she tried to steady her breath. Kimiko being ticklish was their secret, one he'd use to his advantage from time to time.

"Now that is a nurse I could get used to,"

Kimiko rolled her head back, giggling at the remark. "Don't get used to it, and I'm not wearing a nurse costume!"

"Oh Kimi, I hadn't thought of that. But now you mention it..."

"No!" she shouted, pulling him in for another kiss.

She'd keep this distraction going as long as she needed to.

* * *

 _Read and Review._

 _Feel free to leave prompt suggestions!_


	8. Him

Rated: T

Contains swearing.

Prompt: Him

Prompt suggestion by: 4UISUNI2

* * *

"I've got you, partner,"

"Thanks man," Raimundo mumbled. His body shaking from the cold. "Started thinking I wouldn't find the gap,"

"Like hell I was going to leave you under there, who else would wind me up with pranks?"

A portal ripped open a few feet away from them. Omi and a panicked Kimiko landing on the ground. The quiet thud of blankets and a not-so-quiet 'ow' from Dojo shortly followed.

"Rai! Clay, what happened?"

The cowboy retold the previous events. Explaining how Jack Spicer had fought Raimundo over the ice, breaking it mid-battle causing Raimundo to fall into the water.

"He was almost stuck under the ice, I had to reach in to pull him out,"

"Oh shit,"

Turning to Raimundo, Kimiko pressed two fingers against his neck.

"His pulse isn't the best," bringing her hand to his jaw she directed his gaze to her. "Rai, how do you feel?"

"Hm?" he looked at the others before turning back to her. "I feel really tired,"

"I think he may have hypothermia."

"How do we cure this?" Omi asked, adjusting his hold on the blankets.

"Clay. Dojo should've put the Silver Manta Ray in the blankets,"

"Say no more, Lil' Lady,"

"Omi. Do you think you can remove as much water as possible from Rai's clothes? Fresh, dry ones would be best, but I don't have those,"

"I shall try,"

A short but safe distance away, Clay called upon the Silver Manta Rays Power.

Watching Omi, Kimiko mentally scolded herself for going after the other Wu alone. Retrieving the Wu was a simple mission. Upon returning to the temple, she decided to take advantage of the peace instead.

' _I could've helped my team sooner,'_ she looked to her leaders shaking figure. ' _I could've been there for Rai,'_

"Kimiko, I've gotten what I can,"

"Yeah, he seems mostly dry. Well, his clothes are," Dojo added.

Clay and Omi carefully escorted Raimundo into the Silver Manta Ray; moving at a pace safe enough for their friend.

"Wrap him up in blankets. We need to gradually warm him up."

Omi lay a blanket on the floor as the others gently settled Raimundo down. The youngest monk proceeded to wrap his teammate in the remaining blankets.

"Clay, will you be able to fly us home?"

"Sure thing, Dojo,"

Raimundo was the one to pilot the Wu, but given the three remaining members, Dojo had decided the cowboy would be best suited.

As they flew back to the temple, Omi used his element to remove as much of the cold water as he could, without bringing harm to Raimundo.

Kimiko sat with Dojo, silent as she remained in her thoughts.

"Kim?"

"Hm?"

"Still cold,"

"Okay?— _Oh_."

Realising the owner's voice, Kimiko moved to Raimundo's side.

"I've got an idea, are you able to sit up and shuffle forward slightly?"

Considering the request, Raimundo — with the help of Kimiko — moved forward.

He made a confused hum as she sat behind him, cautiously pulling him back against her body.

"Kimiko, why are you hugging Raimundo?"

"Dojo, I need confirmation on Omi's words," Clay called from the front. His eyes still on the sky.

"It sure looks like it,"

Clay smirked at Dojo's response. His friends weren't together, but he knew _something_ was growing between them.

Ignoring everybody, Kimiko sat on the floor, separating her legs and slightly bending her knees so Raimundo securely lay against her chest.

"What are you doing, Kim?"

"Let me focus."

She rested her arms over his shoulders, letting her hands drop over his torso.

Closing her eyes, Kimiko focused on her element. Her fire made her naturally warmer than the others, but through concentration, she could adjust her element accordingly.

"How's this?" she whispered.

"That's helping... thank you,"

Raimundo leaned his head back, the right side of his face pressing against the left of Kimiko's.

Smiling at the motion, Kimiko relaxed her body, allowing her face to rest against his.

Keeping her eyes closed, Kimiko continued to carefully channel her power while allowing her thoughts to wander again.

The Xiaolin team had been together for almost a year now. They had all been through some challenges, including a rocky start when they first got to know each other.

Raimundo had quickly become someone important to her, and not just platonically.

But she could never admit that to him.

She was his friend, yes. But Kimiko had seen the women he'd admire and flirt with, out on their Wu hunts. And she wasn't like those women.

It had terrified her when Omi arrived through the Golden Tiger Claws, announcing Raimundo needed help.

He'd given barely any details on what had happened, leaving her to presume the worst.

Although Kimiko believed there'd be nothing more than friendship between them, she never wanted to lose her relationship with him.

Raimundo has only improved her life by being in it. She cared too deeply.

It would most definitely, _always_ be him.

Her heart would allow no one, but him.


	9. Interest

Rating: K

I — Interest

* * *

"Admit it, partner,"

"There's nothing to admit man, chill,"

Clay sat back in his chair, watching his friends face. Raimundo's reactions to his laid back interrogation were calm and composed, something the cowboy knew to expect from their Shoku leader.

"I've seen the way you look at her, even Omi commented on it,"

Raimundo raised a brow, "What?"

"Yeah, the Lil' fella thought she had something on her face which you couldn't stop looking at,"

Raimundo rolled his eyes, picturing the young monk making his comment. "I'm not into her, alright?"

"Hey guys,"

Both boys turned to the sound of her voice. Raimundo's face lit up as Kimiko walked into the room, pouring herself a cup of water.

Clay chuckled. "Yeah, you're definitely _not_ interested."

* * *

 _Read and Review_


	10. Jackbots

Rating: K+

J — Jackbots

* * *

Kimiko held back her reaction as she cautiously closed her fingers, stretching her knuckles. The bruised and bloodied skin stung as flecks of metal rested in the crevises.

The Jackbots were supposed to be simple. Jack Spicer, while their first villain, was always their easiest. Any altercations he made to his Jackbots were basic. Annoying at most.

So when Kimiko Tohomiko found herself lost in a forest, being hunted by fire-resistant Jackbots, she knew she was in trouble.

The sound of a Jackbot flying above the trees had Kimiko ducking to the ground, her eyes searching for the metallic beings. Once again ignoring the stinging sensation from her hand.

' _Fire-resistant,_ ' she cursed in her mind, ' _He had to make them fire-resistant._ '

The side of her leg buzzed, pulling her phone from her left pocket she read the notification. Raimundo had checked in. He was home safe.

They created the app for the two of them, to ensure the other's safety should they be out on different missions. There was no point in creating it for Omi and Clay, given neither of them needed a phone.

"I've already got the Wu, Kimiko," she heard the familiar voice shout from the skies, "Now all I need to do is see you get beat by my Jackbots!"

Opening the app, Kimiko sent an alert and quickly typed the message ' _fireproof';_ before putting her phone away, she activated her tracker, allowing their leader to know her location.

Keeping her body low to the ground Kimiko moved through the trees, listening out for any possible sounds.

Jack's sudden burst of laughter caused her to spin around and call upon her element. Without a second thought, Kimiko threw her already injured fist into the approaching Jackbot.

Pulling her arm back, she screamed at the pain. A melted, burning substance oozed into her already open-wounds.

Grasping her right arm, she held it close to her chest, hoping to avoid her clothes sticking to the wound. Tears ran down her cheeks as the burning sensation travelled down to her fingertips.

A sharp gust of wind rushed past her, eliminating what remained of the Jackbot. Turning her head she watched Raimundo run towards her, the Golden Tiger Claws on hand.

"Let me see," his voice calming as he gently took her injured hand in his. "I didn't think you could take damage from fire?"

"Not to this extent," she sniffled while attempting to slow her breath, "But whatever he used to make them more resistant to fire hurts. So bad."

Looking into her eyes, Raimundo couldn't remove his focus from the redness. The skin beneath her lower lashes wore grey smudges from her mascara mixed with tears.

"We're getting you back to the Medi-wing, alright?"

"But Jack still has the Wu —"

"Doesn't matter. You're my top priority."

Through the pain, Kimiko managed to muster a half-smile at his words. Holding back a remark as he quickly turned away to call upon the Wu on his hand.

"Ready?" he asked, his arm out ready to give support.

Landing through the portal, Raimundo's arm protectively around her waist, he quickly moved her to a bed.

"I'll get the stuff to clean this up, okay,"

"Make sure you get the tweezers, there's metal in this,"

Examining her right knuckles, Kimiko brushed her left hand against her eyes, removing the tears before silently grumbling at the dark streak on the side of her thumb.

"You know, this streaky-style doesn't suit you," Raimundo teased as he pulled a nearby stool over to sit on.

"Well so long as there's no photos, I can deny this ever happening," she half-chuckled.

Crossing her legs to sit comfier on the edge of the bed, she focused on her wound as Raimundo cautiously took her hand in his.

"I'm going to guess removing metal from a wound is the same as getting bits of stone out," Raimundo commented as he fully examined her knuckles.

"Funny how we never seem to get metal-related injuries, given how often we fight metal things,"

Nodding in agreement, Raimundo grabbed the cloth from the table next to them, soaking it in the clean water. Adjusting his hold on her hand, he gently bent her fingers to allow as much space for the cloth.

"Sorry!" he pulled the cloth back at Kimiko's sharp hiss. "I don't think I'll be able to make it _not_ hurt,"

"No, it's okay. Keep going,"

"You look sick,"

"I feel it." she rested her head in her left hand, attempting to ignore the sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Let's just try to get this over with,"

Working swiftly but carefully Raimundo washed the wound, loosening the metal fragments sitting in the top layers of her skin.

The tweezers were the hardest part. Kimiko grimaced, cried, and shook from the pain. Raimundo did nothing but apologise and try to reassure her, worried that the pain would cause her to throw up.

"Last piece to get out, okay? Just this one then we've finished this part,"

"Mhm,"

Watching her face he saw her eyes stayed shut as she rested her head against her hand. Taking the tweezers to her knuckle, he focused as he placed the tool either side of the fragment. Gripping the metallic slither, he gently pulled back, removing the final piece.

"Just need to apply the salve, then it only needs a bandage,"

Moving back to the table, he dropped the tweezers before picking up the salve containing the temples recipe for increased healing.

Scooping out a decent amount, he once again reached for Kimiko's hand, applying the mixture to the damaged area before grabbing the bandage.

"Thank you,"

Moving his gaze back to Kimiko's, he was met with a tired smile with her makeup streaked and partially rubbed off. The dishevelled appearance was rare for her, but Raimundo still couldn't help but smile.

"When you've rested up we can go over what you found out today, try and make a plan to deal with these new Jackbots."

"And get that Wu back,"

"We'll get it back at some point, alright. You know we don't always get the new Wu first," he looked to her arm, "how're you feeling now it's cleaned up?"

"It hurts up to my elbow, but I should be okay,"

"Do you want a sling to keep it—"

"Raimundo, I'll be fine," she climbed off the bed to walk towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But thank you, for _everything_ ,"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he tightly held on, resting his head against her neck. "I know I'm usually not very vocal on these things, but I don't like seeing you hurt. So, of course, I'm going to help when I can,"

"I'll make sure to remember that," she whispered, smiling as she felt him pull her closer. "Remember and always return the favour,"

* * *

 _Read and Review!_

 _Feel free to leave prompt suggestions._


End file.
